Say You Love Me
by Chizuna
Summary: She's scared because she genuinely loves him for him, and is too afraid to actually say it, because he might not love her for her and only because of what she thinks about him. And she doesn't really want to be loved because she thinks a bit differently from the other girls, though that might seem silly. -Kise/fem!Kuro oneshot-


**A/N: **I just thought this little Kise/fem!Kuroko oneshot would be interesting to write since I got the idea for it sometime after finishing my homework and listening to _Until We Bleed_.

I guess you can say this is set in the same universe as _Odd One Out_, even though the pairing for that is still up for debate. This is just a little 'what if' sort of thing.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of, unless you count genderbending. But you wouldn't have even clicked on this if that was the case.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't really own KnB.

* * *

There are a lot of things that Tetsumi Kuroko does not understand. Some of them she openly questions in hopes of getting a good answer that'll quell her mind, and others she leaves to let her own brain wander and wonder about. She feels that if she inquires about some of the questions, they'll lose their mysterious beauty and she doesn't want that.

But there are some she is too afraid to find out answers for because she's scared that the answer might not be what she's looking for.

And one of them involves the blond that's currently got his arms around her waist and face buried in her hair. And Tetsumi has no idea how she ended up in this situation. Maybe it's because Kise ambushed her, or maybe because she actually likes it when he holds her. Not that she would outwardly admit that, but if she doesn't make a move to resist the contact, then the blond knows it's okay to hold her.

"I love Kurokocchi." His voice is muffled, and half asleep sounding. Accidently dozing off was a habit of his because modeling, school, and basketball were all hard to juggle at once. And yet, he somehow managed it.

"I know." The blue-haired girl answers, and flips a page in her book. She's knows because he told her everyday even before they started dating.

He's always loved her, but she wonders when in the world did she fall in love with him? It was obviously somewhere between when they first met, and now, though pinpointing an exact time was nearly impossible, because she's always liked Kise.

She liked the way he was so carefree and nice, and the way he got so serious while playing a game. And she liked his little lone earring, even though she's often tried to convince him to get another, and he'd just whine about it hurting. His hair is nice and soft too, and his sleeping face is cute. But just because he's a model, Tetsumi doesn't like him for his looks because he looks more cute than sexy anyway. Especially his really pouty face when she refuses to return his kisses.

She never claimed to love him though.

Kise is practically perfect, and that makes her wonder why in the world he fell in love with the quiet girl that's really hard to notice. He's got hundreds and thousands of fans, all of them much prettier and more noticeable than she. Some of them even go to his school, always waiting to catch a glimpse of the model-prodigy basketball player.

And out of all those pretty girls, he chose the one that stuck out the least. The one that beat him at his own game and put him in his place. The invisible girl that went to school all the way across town. She was the one that rejected all of his affection up until now. The one he didn't stop chasing no matter how impossible getting her seemed.

He would say 'I love you.' And she would say 'I like you too.' But that never stopped him from being happy about hearing those words.

And that's why he confused her so much, and she wants to question everything about him, but she's scared.

Scared because she genuinely loves him for him, and is too afraid to actually say it because he might not love her for her and only because of what she thinks about him. And she doesn't really want to be loved because she thinks a bit differently from the other girls, though that might seem silly. And perhaps she wouldn't even think this way if someone hadn't brought it up earlier this week.

All she was doing was waiting for Kise in front of his school, something she rarely did, and this girl shows up. She's a pretty girl, full lips, bouncy brown hair, big boobs, and nice figure, she everything a guy could want and yet that nasty little scowl made her the ugliest thing at that moment. And she started yelling, the whispering kind that was much more threatening. And she said lots of mean things because she was one of Kise's jealous fangirls and didn't like knowing that some quiet girl that wasn't even that pretty was always around him. She said that Kise probably only liked her because she didn't seem to pay much attention to the fact that he was a model, by the way she didn't freak out over him. This was all weird because Tetsumi had no idea when this crazy girl even saw them hanging out, but it was too late to question that stuff now. And when that girl left, Kise came right out, and Tetsumi just wanted to go home and sleep. A lot of thinking needed to be done, but of course she didn't do it.

Now all those confused emotions were coming back, and she was questioning everything. An answer was needed or she swore her entire person would breakdown from not knowing. Suddenly, she crawls out of the blonde's lap, ignoring his disappointed look, and just sits next to him. There is no strength to look at him, because the answer she gets might be enough to break her heart and she didn't want him to see her like that.

"Why does Kise-kun like me?" her soft voice is strong while her heart is racing, anticipating the worst. And it doesn't help that her ex-teammate is actually thinking a long time about this.

He's making the seconds feel like hours without even realizing it.

"Well, I like Kurokocchi because you don't care about be being a model. I can be myself around you and know that you won't judge me." He finishes with a smile and Tetsumi finds it really hard to not get up and leave.

She really wants to be happy that Kise feels so comfortable around her, but she's extremely selfish too. She wants him to like her for something else besides the way she views him. And it might be really petty of her to want him to call her pretty or how she plays basketball or other trivial things, but that's just the way she is. And that's why she likes Kise, for the trivial things that make him Kise.

Kise can't help but wonder what's wrong with the girl he loves so much. He noticed how her pretty blue eyes got a little darker, a bit sadder, when he finished his sentence. That's one of the things he loved about her. She was really hard to read since her face never showed much emotion; you always had to look deep in her eyes to figure out what she was really feeling.

He wants to comfort her and ask her what's wrong, but he's scared something might go wrong because Tetsumi is like glass. Absolutely see through and easy to overlook, but it looks gorgeous when the light hits it at certain angles. It was strong when dealt with right, but at the same time it was extremely fragile. And Kise thinks she looks fragile right now, so he's afraid she might break if he isn't careful because he might not get another chance to fix her.

Sometimes he forgets that girls are a bit more fragile than boys and a lot prettier too.

"But that's only one thing I like about Kurokocchi." He continues, and hopes these are the right things to say. "You're very cute when you blush; actually you're cute all the time. You smell nice too and you have a really good punch. Not to mention you're a really great basketball player."

He brings her closer to him, and buries his face back in her hair. She smells just like mint, and he loves it and he loves her and he swears she never hears him say it enough.

"I love you." And that's the fifteenth time he's said it today, and that still isn't enough.

"Really?" and he feels her pressing closer against his side and wow, it's an amazing feeling being next to your perfect person like this. "Because I love Kise-kun too."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for any mistakes, no beta and all that.

This was my first time writing actual romance, so I hope I didn't do too bad at it.

I could have written Kuroko as a male for this, but I didn't because guys aren't that concerned about petty stuff that often. We saw in an extra when Kuroko too Momoi out on a date, he didn't really care that she was all dolled up and stuff. So I felt better about writing this as fem!Kuroko.

Reviews and any sort of positive feedback is loved. I might do other oneshots if I feel like it.


End file.
